A Fateful meeting
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION - Despues de una horrible ruptura, Magnus se sienta en un banco en el parque en si mismo, sintiéndose deprimido y sin amor, hasta que (de alguna forma familiar) un magnifico extraño se detiene y habla con el tratando de animarlo


**Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight,  yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

"Hey...¿Estás bien?"

Magnus oyó una voz vacilante y alzó la vista, encontrándose con un par de ojos.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando al chico que le hablaba. Tenia un pelo negro como cuervo y sus ojos eran los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto en su vida.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_ , Pensó.

Alec se había congelado también, nunca había visto a una persona tan hermosa antes. _"Pero ¿Por qué ...porque estás tan triste? '_

Una sensación de deja vu se apoderó de ellos mientras se veian a los ojos, sintiendo que no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Alec se recuperó y le preguntó en voz baja, deseando poder hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ese deseo hacia un total desconocido.

Magnus lo miró fijamente, tratando de entender por qué le importaría. "Todo..." Dijo finalmente, sorprendido también por su propia honestidad, no quería mentirle a ese niño que ahora lo miraba como si le importara.

Una mirada de determinación se poso en las facciones de Alec y le preguntó. "¿Quieres compañía?"

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron.

Había esperado que él solo siguiera caminando. Seguir con su vida y olvidar que alguna vez se conocieron. _"No soy nada irremplazable después de todo ... '_ pensó con amargura en su amante pasada, Camille, que lo habia engañado y roto su corazón tantas veces y a pesar de todo, acababa amándola y perdonándola. _'Pero no más. "_

"No me importa...", le dijo al niño que asintió y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Alec preguntó en voz baja.

"Magnus...", respondió claramente, en voz baja.

"Soy Alec. Alec Lightwood. Es un placer conocerte... Aunque me gustaría que estuvieras más feliz ..."

El chico mayor lo miro.

"Es un placer conocerte también... Pero... no entiendo..." finalmente expresó sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué... por qué te importa? A nadie lo hace...", agregó, dejando caer sus ojos mientras su voz se convertia en un susurro roto "Ni siquiera a los que se supone que les deberia..."

"Acaba de importarme..." Alec le dijo de forma concisa. "La verdad es que no lo entiendo bien... Pero no podía sólo pasar por aquí, viendo que luces tan triste...sentí que tenía que hacer algo." Magnus se le quedó mirando y Alec se sonrojó dejando caer sus ojos. "Lo siento. Probablemente estoy siendo entrometido, pero... cuando estaba igual de triste antes, me hubiera gustado que a alguien le importaría y me preguntara lo que estaba mal..."

"Gracias..." Magnus susurró, sin dejar de mirar el hermoso niño que asintió de nuevo, y ahora estaba buscando a tientas el borde de su suéter con nerviosismo.

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?" Alec preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio. "puede hacerte sentir mejor..."

"No lo hara..." dijo Magnus con su voz llena de lágrimas. "Nada me hará sentir mejor."

"No digas eso... te lo prometo, las cosas van a estar bien con el tiempo. No importa lo mal que puedan parecer en este momento..."

"Eso es una mentira." Magnus dijo con gravedad. "No lo estarán. Yo..." su voz se quebró y le susurró. "Voy a estar solo para siempre..."

Alec lo miró y a pesar de que apenas lo conocía, sintió que su corazón estaba roto por él. _"¿Cómo puede alguien tan hermoso puede creer eso?"_ Vio lo herido que estaba y se preguntó quien podria haberlo hecho y como... "Por favor, no digas eso... estoy seguro de que el que te hiciera daño de esa forma, no vale la pena." Se arriesgó diciendo. "Y no vas a estar solo para siempre." añadio a continuación, en un tono más suave pero firme. "Un día, encontraras un lugar para ti, y esa persona no te dejara nunca."

Se rió sin alegría. "Imposible. ¿Quién querría quedarse conmigo?"

"A mi me gustaría." Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta, al igual que las que habia dicho antes.

Magnus levantó la mirada hacia él con sus ojos esmeralda abiertos de par en par con un movimiento repentino y Alec enrojeció y tartamudeó "¡Lo siento! Yo..."

"No me importaría ..." Magnus murmuró de nuevo, interrumpiéndolo y dejando caer sus ojos. "Pero como te dije, nadie se queda conmigo. Todo el mundo me deja tarde o temprano, yo…soy imposible de amar..." se mordió los labios, cerrando sus manos en puños para detener su temblor y sacudió la cabeza.

Desesperado por animarlo de alguna manera, Alec se armó de valor y dijo. "Vamos a hacer un trato."

Magnus levantó la vista hacia él de nuevo, confundido. "¿Un trato?"

"Sí." Se sonrojó por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no podía dar marcha atrás ahora. "Sal conmigo. Y te prometo tu seras el único en irse." Se mordió el labio mientras Magnus lo miró con los ojos abiertos. "Lo siento, se que suena mal... quiero decir que yo no te dejaría...yo..." Se sonrojó aún más mirando hacia abajo. "Dios sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza, lo siento ..." _"¿Qué estoy diciendo?"_ No podía entender de donde venia todo esta confianza. Acababa de conocer al chico pero él sentía que podía ser honesto con él. Sentía que ya le gustaba.

Magnus que todavía lo estaba mirando sorprendido, murmuró. "Pero ... no me conoces ..."

"Eso es cierto ..." _"Pero de alguna manera, siento que si"_ "Pero puedo **_ver_** que eres una buena persona ... y yo ..." Alec sacudió la cabeza "Por favor no me pidas que te lo explique ... ni siquiera lo entiendo yo... "expresó sus pensamientos" Pero por alguna razón, te siento ... familiar ... como si te conociera de alguna forma ... Perdóname. Ahora estoy sonando raro y posiblemente espeluznante. juro que no solo lo estoy diciendo, lo siento. Pero si te estoy volviendo loco, voy irme de inmediato. ¿Quieres? "

"No ..." susurró, no queriendo que se fuera todavia. "Por favor, quedate un poco más ... entiendo lo que dices... también lo siento. Tu presencia es reconfortante de alguna manera ..."

El chico le sonrió, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, y por un momento hermoso Magnus se olvidó de todo lo que le causaba dolor y se perdió en su sonrisa, sintiendo el aleteo de su corazón.

"Tal vez nos hemos visto antes ... en una vida pasada." dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, y Magnus finalmente sonrió también.

"Sí…"

La sonrisa de Alec se amplió a verlo un poco mas animado

"Eres mucho más lindo cuando sonríes ... Y eso es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que eres la persona más hermosa que he visto nunca ..." el chico dijo con timidez, con las mejillas teñidas de color rojo. "Deberias hacerlo más a menudo."

Magnus lo miró, sorprendido una vez más, y recuperande de su tristeza momentánea, le dijo, usando su tono más encantador.

"¿Crees que me podrías ayudar con eso Alexander?"

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron y su corazón dio un vuelco, y luego aumento su ritmo.

Él asintió, encantado, incapaz de apartar los ojos de Magnus.

"Podría ... ¿Si quieres?"

El mayor lo miró profundamente a los ojos azules, y sólo vio honestidad en ellos.

"Tu anterior trato sonaba demasiado serio teniendo en cuenta que nos acabamos de conocer." _"Aunque siento como si ya te conociera ..."_

"Yo no haría eso." dijo humilde, perdiendo su chispa momentánea y mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. "No podía hacer que te sintieras obligado a quedarte... Pero ..." Lo miro de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Podríamos comenzar con un poco de café, ¿qué dices?"

Alec sonrió también, todavía ruborizado y murmuró, "Lo siento por eso ..." Entonces se levantó, ofreciéndole su mano. "Trato."

Magnus la tomo, atreviéndose a esperanzarse. "Trato." Él dijo.

 _'Una última vez…'_

Tal vez Alexander Lightwood no rompería su corazón ...

...

* * *

"¡Magnus! ¡Estoy en casa!" Una voz amada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y cuando abrió los ojos y los enfoco vio a Alec inclinado sobre él.

"Hey ... ¿Estás bien?" Su novio le preguntó, al ver su expresión. En vez de responder, Magnus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tirando de él hacia abajo, encima de él y lo beso apasionadamente.

Alec le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo y luego le preguntó sin aliento, apoyando su frente contra la de Magnus, sonriendo suavemente. "¿Por que era eso?"

Magnus lo miró con amor sin fin, perdiendose en esos ojos azules que lo salvaron hace mucho tiempo, y susurró. "Gracias ... por no dejarme.


End file.
